


When a Woman Loves Two Women

by Anonymous



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Threesome - F/F/F, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 16:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17901761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dearly beloved we are gathered here today….” Alex teases her soon to be wife."I hope Ministers head does not blow up like the last wedding we when to." Ava playfully hits her."I am marriage you guys tomorrow with or without a Minister."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please if you want more or the backstory i have it planed and i could easily write if you want this is my crack ship.

Eliza Danvers walks her oldest child down the ale.While her youngest singing “Running home to you.” Alex is in a Sweetheart dress with A-line that has a large skirt in black.Eliza looks down at her daughter in arm and whispers “I love you Alexandra.” Alex smiles and looks at her mom and steps in to her spot.”I am glad you helped me move on mom.” She whisper just loud enough for her mom to here.Her mom nods “That was 5 years ago baby don’t think about that.”  
Sara Lance walks in the same dress as alex but in white with the Police captain on one arm dresses in his nicest suit and the District attorney in the other wearing a light pink bridesmaid dress.She smiles and walks down to stand the aisle and stands on her mark.Elisa looks at them and smiles.Quentin Lance looks at his daughter's future wife and smiles says loudly “If you hurt my baby you will go to prison.” Laurel quickly pipes up “And i will keep you there.”  
Everyone laughs.Alex smiles and takes Sara’s hand and stand next to each other.While Quentin and Laurel stand next to Eliza.Ava Sharpe walks in wearing a beautiful and sexy black suit with a little not more than four year old blonde boy on her arm in a matching mini suit.They walk down the aisle hand and hand clearly talking to each other as they do.They get to to others and the little boy is holding a box.He quickly goes and stands next to his grandfather. 

 

Minister: Dearly beloved, we are gathered here on this beautiful day to witness the union of Alexandra Danvers,Sara Lance and Ava Sharpe in holy matrimony. This is a day of great celebration and reverence, on which we come together before the Universe to recognize and commemorate the sacred love and dedication shared between these three people. It is wonderful to have family and friends here to join us today. The brides would like to thank their guests for being here, and would like you to know that each of you were invited here on this day because you have played an integral part in their intertwining lives.  
In the time that Alexandra,Sara and Ava have spent together, they've built the sturdy foundation for a lifelong relationship. They also have falling in love with there baby Michael.After a great deal of thoughtful consideration, they have decided to bind themselves to one another for the rest of their lives.May you all remember and cherish this sacred ceremony, for on this day, with love, we will forever bind Alexandra,Ava and Sara together.  
Minister: Who gives this bride today? As he looks at Alex.  
Elisa: I do.  
Minister: Who gives this bride today? As he looks at Sara.  
Quentin: I do.  
Minister: Who gives this bride today? As he looks at Ava.  
Michael:I do I give my mommy to my Mamma and Mom.Everyone smiled at that.

Minister: (Addressing guests) Marriage is a sacred ceremony. Today we observe the union of these three people with the respect the occasion warrants. What we honor with reverence, however, we also celebrate with great joy! For married life – a shared life – is a tremendous blessing. Now, as Alexandra,Ava and Sara embark on this journey together, they will be able to nurture a love that makes each of them better versions of themselves. Marriage is, indeed, the perfect garden from which to sow and harvest personal growth.  
(He looks at them) Alexandra ,Ava and Sara, learn to work together, to laugh together, and to love together. Don't get caught up in worldly things that will draw you apart. Instead, focus on your shared devotion and turn inward. As your relationship strengthens you will find that you come to share a remarkable love; a love that is both abundantly given and freely accepted.  
The joy you'll find as you pursue your shared lives will fuel you to face head-on the challenges you'll encounter on this Earth. On your journeys together, keep your spouses in the space of highest priority in your heart. The love you share must be guarded and cherished, it is your most valuable treasure.

Minister: Alexandra ,Ava ,Sara, the sacred vows that you make to one another today present you with the opportunity to express your love in your own words. I would at this time invite you to publicly declare these vows:  
Alexandra, you may begin.  
Alexandra: I, Alexandra, take you, Sara,Also you Ava she smiles at ava for a second to long ,for my lawfully wedded wives, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life, until death do us part. This is my solemn vow.  
Minister: Sara, you may now make your promise.  
Sara: I, Sara, take you, Ava & Alexandra to be my lawfully wedded wives, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life, until death do us part. This is my solemn vow.  
Minister: Ava, you may now make your promise.  
Sara: I, Ava, take you, Alexandra & Sara to be my lawfully wedded wives, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life, until death do us part. This is my solemn vow.

Minister: Alexandra,Ava, Sara please face one another and join hands.   
Alexandra, do you take Sara to be your lawfully wedded wife? By making this commitment, you are joining in the sacred covenant of marriage.  
Do you promise to honor her in love, to be sensitive to her needs, to comfort her in difficulty, and to put your full and complete trust in her, so long as you both shall live?  
Alexandra: I do.  
Sara:*smiles*  
Alexandra, do you take Ava to be your lawfully wedded wife? By making this commitment, you are joining in the sacred covenant of marriage.  
Do you promise to honor her in love, to be sensitive to her needs, to comfort her in difficulty, and to put your full and complete trust in her, so long as you both shall live?  
Alexandra: I do.  
Minister: Sara, do you take Alexandra to be your lawfully wedded wife? By making this commitment, you are joining in the covenant of marriage.  
Do you promise to honor her in love, to be sensitive to her needs, to comfort her in difficulty, and to put your full and complete trust in her, so long as you both shall live?  
Sara: I do.  
Minister: Sara, do you take Ava to be your lawfully wedded wife? By making this commitment, you are joining in the covenant of marriage.  
Do you promise to honor her in love, to be sensitive to her needs, to comfort her in difficulty, and to put your full and complete trust in her, so long as you both shall live?  
Sara: I do.  
Minister: Ava, do you take Alexandra to be your lawfully wedded wife? By making this commitment, you are joining in the covenant of marriage.  
Do you promise to honor her in love, to be sensitive to her needs, to comfort her in difficulty, and to put your full and complete trust in her, so long as you both shall live?  
Ava: I do.  
Minister: Ava, do you take Sara to be your lawfully wedded wife? By making this commitment, you are joining in the covenant of marriage.  
Do you promise to honor her in love, to be sensitive to her needs, to comfort her in difficulty, and to put your full and complete trust in her, so long as you both shall live?  
Ava: I do.  
Minister: Very well.  
Minister: To commemorate this union, you may now exchange rings. The circle formed by each ring symbolize your eternal love and commitment to one another. Let these rings remind you always of that love, and of the promises you have made here on this day.  
Will each of you please repeat after me as you place the ring on your loved ones hand?  
Alexandra: I, Alexandra, give you Sara this ring as a symbol of my love and commitment. With this ring, I thee wed.  
Sara: I, Sara, give you Alexandra this ring as a symbol of my love and commitment. With this ring, I thee wed.  
Minister: By the power vested in me, by the Church and by the Power of Star City, I pronounce you, Alexandra and Sara as wife and wife, lawfully wedded before the Universe.  
Alexandra, you may now kiss the bride, forever sealing your union.   
They kisses to everyone clapping.   
Minster:We are not done yet folks .He smiles “Will each of you please repeat after me as you place the ring on your loved ones hand?”  
Sara: I,Sara, give you Ava this ring as a symbol of my love and commitment. With this ring, I thee wed.  
Ava: I, Ava, give you Sara this ring as a symbol of my love and commitment. With this ring, I thee wed.  
Minister: By the power vested in me, by the Church and by the Power of Star City, I pronounce you, Sara and Ava as wife and wife, lawfully wedded before the Universe.  
Ava, you may now kiss the bride, forever sealing your union.   
They passionately kisses to everyone clapping.   
Will each of you please repeat after me as you place the ring on your loved ones hand?  
Alexandra: I,Alexandra, give you Ava this ring as a symbol of my love and commitment. With this ring, I thee wed.  
Ava: I, Ava, give you Alexandra this ring as a symbol of my love and commitment. With this ring, I thee wed.  
Minister: By the power vested in me, by the Universal Life Church and by the Power of Star City, I pronounce you, Alexandra and Ava as wife and wife, lawfully wedded before the Universe.  
Ava, you may now kiss the bride, forever sealing your union.   
They passionately kisses to everyone clapping.  
Minister: Ladies and gentlemen, it is my pleasure to present to you Doctor. Alexandra Lance, Mrs. Sara Lance and Mrs. Ava Lance!


	2. Ava's Sex Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara hears her girlfriend talking in her sleep.The start of there Polyamorous Relationship with alex.

Sara wakes up from her tossing and turning not able to get back to sleep after the nightmare she had.When she swears she hears the name Alex leave her girlfriends mouth.Sara only thought her girlfriend had one passed relationship with Calista Raines.Sara looks down at her girlfriend watching her for a second.Sara wiggles out off her girlfriends arms and gets up and goes to the bathroom and comes back to see Ava wide awake.”Hey.” Sara came back in bed and cuddled up close to ava ”Hello love.” Ava smiles and plays with Sara’s hair.Sara askes quickly “So, who’s Alex?” Ava pulls the cover over her face slightly “What?” Sara pulls the blanket down and faces her girlfriend “It’s just you called her name out in your sleep and I don’t know about her.”Ava looks at Sara “She is a one night stand.It was when we were broken up.I had a long meeting with the president about money for the time bureau .You’re friend was there with A.r.g.u.s her name was Lyla.Sara stare up in shock.Sara smiles and looks at Ava ” You slept with Supergirls sister.” Ava looks down at sara and pulls the blanket over her head ”The same Alex you slept with i am guessing?” Sara nods.Ava looks at Sara and kisses her on the head softy “What you thinking about?” Sara smiles “I did her like 3 times in one night.” Ava looks at her and smiles ”You also were super drunk.” Sara “I was not that drunk.”She snorts back fast.Ava smiles.Sara Calls Kara.  
Sara:Hey Supergirl.  
Kara:Hey White canary  
Sara:Is your sister still single?  
Kara: Yes she had a one night stand a couple of weeks ago though.  
Sara:How do you know that?  
Kara:Super hearing is a curse.  
Sara laughs and looks at Ava  
Sara: So is alex ever talking about that person?  
Kara:Yes ,This girl she works for the government.  
Sara:I know she is in my bed  
Kara: PLEASE EXPLAIN!  
Sara:Fine but you will have to bring your sister to our house.  
Kara:I am on my way.I just texted that all her one night stands want to see her.  
Sara:Is your sister home?  
Kara:Yes but she wants to get dressed up.  
Sara:Okay.Well i have to go call you later.  
Kara:Bye   
Sara : Bye  
Ava looks at sara “What if i don’t want that?”  
Sara looks at her “You were having a sex dream about her.”  
Ava:Touché


End file.
